wizards and demigods
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: Percy Jacksons Characters spent a year at the next generation Hogwarts with the Weasleys. Couples: Teddy and Victoire mainly little bit of Katie and Travis, Selina and Beckondorf.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's Pov:

We had just finished lunch when Chiron told everyone that he had an announcement.

"This morning I received a letter from an old friend of mine asking if I would like to take a few campers to her school for a year. the school year will begin September 7 and end June 17. There will be a one week break for Christmas. If any of you are interested in going just write your name on the signup sheet behind you then go pack your things" Chiron said pointing to the blank white sheet behind the Ares table. After that me and Annabeth decided to go sign the sheet and left the dining the pavilion.

"Meet me in the back here after supper we will be leaving this evening." Chiron yelled making sure he was loud enough for even the campers who had already left to hear.

Victorie's Pov:

"Victoire Weasley get your lazy but down here this instant ." my dad yelled. He said he got louder every time I got a new boyfriend. Although he'd been joking about that since I was 5 years old but that's mainly because my great grand mum was a veela.

"Coming!" I that I grabbed my trunk, olive my owl and went down stairs. Dominique and my parents were about to leave when I came down so I grabbed some toast and jumped in the car so we headed to kings cross. Driving there of course not flying.

James's Pov:

"Why don't I get to go!" Lily whined. She had been whining about not being able to go for weeks. So my mum picked her up and tried to calm her down before she had a complete breakdown in the kitchen. (I'm making lily younger than she is in the book.) Then mum turned towards me.

"James sweetie go next door and tell your aunt and uncle were leaving now."

"Sure mum." I said one thing should be clear when my mum says next door that can mean 6 houses away or next door. so on my way there I said hi to ,she moved here after the war and Lorcan and Lysander's mom. Normally I would have just walked in but aunt Hermione had put a muggle lock on the door so I knocked. As soon as I knocked she opened the door holding a trunk in one hand and her wand in the other.

"Hello James." She smilied 'We're running late tell your mum and dad we will meet them at King's Cross Station." When I was leaving I heard aunt Hermione yell at Uncle Ron and Hugo to get their hands out of the cereal box.

When I got back to too my house I got into the car next to Al. When I realised how nervous Al was I got a great idea.

"You know what Al." I smirked

"What?" He Asked.

"You'll probably be in Slytherin."

Percy's Pov:

After diner me and Annabeth went down to the dining pavilion with our stuff. When we got there the others were already there along with 4 people I didn't recognize.

"Chiron" Annabeth asked "who are they?" she asked pointing to the four strangers.

"These kind people are here to take you to the school." After that he introduced us to them Luna had really curly blonde hair, Angelina had black frizzy hair and dark skin, Fleur had silvery blonde hair and the last was a man with orange hair and freckles named Charlie.

"Where is this school, Chiron" Selina Asked.

"England" He said.

"Chiron, how do you expect to get us to England without flying?" I asked not really wanting to be blasted out of the sky by Zeus.

"Percy I'm glad you brought that up you see that's exactly why our guests are here. Now I want all of you to grab on to someone's arm. Me and Annabeth grabbed on to fleur.

"vell are you ready?"She asked.

When we nodded she did some weird sort of magic and the next thing I knew we were in a train station but that didn't stop Annabeth and a few others from puking on the floor. stepping away from the puke and Annabeth I noticed two figures walking towards us one had blue hair and the other was wearing an I heart peanut butter t-shirt, had a big brown eye and came over pulling me in to a big bone crushing hug.

"Brother!"

Victorie's Pov:

Me, Roxi, Fred, Dominique along with our dad's were for mama and Aunt Angelina who apprated away to some mysterious location as soon as we got to the station.

After almost 10 minutes of sitting on the bench I heard a pop followed by my missing family member's and some strangers appeared out of nowhere.

"Uncle Charlie!" I smiled wrapping him in a hug. What happened next was the weirdest thing I've ever seen. What could be described as a ten foot tall 6 year old along with my blue haired boyfriend came walking toward us and the 6 year old grabbed one of what I suppose was a new student and lifted him off the ground in a big hug.

When we got to the barrier the American students were afraid to go so I went first with teddy so we could say good bye in private.

"Just wait Victoire I have a surprise for you."

James's Pov:

"Mum I'm going to go look for my friends." Okay sweetie just remember the train leaves in 5 minutes. After that she pulled me in to a bone crushing hug and I ran on to the train. As I was looking for my friends I heard Teddy talking to someone from inside a compartment.

So I looked inside and saw teddy as in teddy lupin snogging victoire weasley as in Victoire my cousin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled

"Hello James." Teddy said his hair changing from its usual blue to a bright red. "I was just showing victoire off."

A/N please review my story


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV:

We were currently sitting in a Hallway outside to large doors at the special school Chiron had told us about waiting to be let in. A large man in what Selina called an ugly yellow dress came out a few minutes ago and told everyone to wait outside until the sorting ceremony was over then he would bring us in and introduce us.

Then as thought he had heard my thoughts the same man from before opened the door and walked out.

"Hello everyone I'm professor slughorn, Deputy Headmaster here at Hogwarts. You can all come in now and just sit down at any table you wish. First we will have the feast then after that the headmistress will collect all of you and bring you to her office where you will be sorted.

"Sorted?" I whispered to Annabeth as we walked towards the door.

"I don't know Percy."

I smirked holding in a laugh. "Can I get that in writing?"

Victoire's POV:

Teddy is driving me crazy! First he tells me he has a surprise then leaves me on the train without even saying what the surprise is. I am not waiting until Christmas vacation to find out what this surprise is I don't care if I have to fly all the way home on my broom this weekend.

Just as the last first year was sorted the doors opened and a large group of anything but first years entered and sat down at the end of the Hufflepuff table.

"Welcome Students to a brand new year here at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said just as I realised the so called surprise Teddy had been telling me about this morning.

"That Creep" I whispered just loud enough for my friends around me to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Ellie whispered

"Lupin." I growled

"Concerning the staff arrangement this year we will be saying good bye to Professor Sprout who will be retiring this year. Luckily we have Professor Lupin will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts and Professor Sprout's duties as head of HufflePuff house while Professor Longbottom will be taking over Herbology. Finally this year we will be having some American students come to our school this year to study magic. I hope you will go them all a warm welcome." Professor McGonagall finished.

Katie's POV:

"Chiron it's great to see you again." The principal smiled as she led all of us into a somewhat large office. "Let's start the sorting Mr. Stoll why don't you go first. Travis attempted to move backwards to try and get Connor to go instead but I took get pleasure in shoving my boyfriend forward as a sacrifice.

***Twenty Minutes Later***

All of us were now put into what the principal called houses but from what I understood the houses were something like dorms but more extreme and we were all being taken by different teachers to our dorms.

"Conner, Travis, Charles, Annabeth would you be so kind as to follow Professor Lupin to the Hufflepuff common room. Lee, Katie, Clairesse, Will please follow Professor Flitwick to the Ravenclaw common room. Finally Percy, Tyson, Selina follow Professor Longbottom to the Gryffindor Common Room. Chiron if you don't mind now might be a good time to talk about what you mentioned in your letter."

As we walked towards the dorms I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable I had been kicked out of at least 3 schools since I started high school and I knew Travis and Clarisse had done much worse when they had attended school.

"Alright here we are the password is musteloidea girls you are in the 7th year girls dormitory and boys you are in the 7th year boys dormitory and classes start tomorrow at 8am. Good Night." The short old man said walking off.

"This will be fun." I smiled trying to get Clarisse in a better mood because she is evil when she's in a bad mood.

"Sure it will girlie."

Teddy's POV:

I had been waiting for Victoire to come knocking on my door since my little surprise this evening but nothing could have prepared me for when she actually showed up.

"TEDDY LUPIN LET ME I YOU LITTLE..."I swung open the door grabbed Victoire pulled her in and slammed the door again so no one could see us.

"What the hell Teddy?" I pulled her up and we started snogging ...heavily... Until she half pulled away still not letting go of my arms.

"You're scary when you're angry Victoire." I Smirked

"Thanks it the werewolf blood in me. Anyway I thought you wanted to be an Auror like your mama what are you doing here?" Victoire questioned breathing heavily staring at me.

"It's a long story maybe you should sit down." I said sitting down in my Professor Chair as she came over and sat on my lap.

"Well about four weeks ago I got an owl from Neville asking me to do a favour for this year."


End file.
